With the development of the life and the technology, the consumers pay attention to the variety of the function and the novelty of the households. There are luminous shower heads with the water outlet panel disposed with several LED lights. This kind of shower head is powered by the hydroelectric generator inside the shower body or by the external source to make the shower luminous. However, the luminous area of the shower head is limited, with just a point, line or plane; on the other hand, because of the heavy fog and the humidity in the bathroom, a clock, watch or handphone is unsuitable to carry into the bathroom. People won't catch the exact time when they are enjoying a shower, leaving a time dead zone.